goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)
Name: Big Hero 6 Directed by: Peter Jackson Doug Liman Screenplay by: Philippa Boyens Carolynne Cunningham Peter Jackson Story by: Peter Jackson Zak Penn Based Upon Big Hero 6 Characters by: Jack Kirby Stan Lee Produced by: Jan Blenkin Jeremy Bolt Peter Jackson Robert Kulzer Ridley Scott Tony Scott Executive Producers: Lucy Fisher Kathleen Kennedy Simon Kinberg Mary McLaglen Lisa Rodgers Douglas Wick Co-Producers: Stan Lee Kearie Peak Ralph Winter Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Ramin Djawadi John Powell Director of Photography: Andrew Lesnie Production Designer: Philip Messina Film Editor: Jamie Selkirk Casting by: Lisa Beach Art Director: Thomas Fichter Set Decorator: Michele Poulik Costume Designer: Denise Wingate Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Scott Free Productions WingNut Films Douglas Wick/Lucy Fisher Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: January 25, 2008 Length: 136 minutes Budget: $60 million Box Office: $4,000,000 Pixar Movie Number: 1730 Plot Voices Nicholas D'Agosto - Hiro Hamada, a 14-year-old robotics prodigy. Speaking of the character, director Doug Liman said "Hiro is transitioning from boy to man, it's a tough time for a kid and some teenagers develop that inevitable snarkiness and jaded attitude. Luckily Nicholas is a very likeable kid. So no matter what he did, he was able to take the edge off the character in a way that made him authentic, but appealing". Callum Blue - Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Tadashi as a medical assistant. Jackson said, "Baymax views the world from one perspective — he just wants to help people, he sees Hiro as his patient". Producer Jan Blenkin said "The fact that his character is a robot limits how you can emote, but this white robot was hilarious. He took those boundaries and was able to shape the language in a way that makes you feel Baymax's emotion and sense of humor. Jackson was able to relay just how much Baymax cares". Mike O'Malley - Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother and Baymax's creator. On Hiro and Tadashi's relationship, Conli said "We really wanted them to be brothers first. Tadashi is a smart mentor. He very subtly introduces Hiro to his friends and what they do at San Fransokyo Tech. Once Hiro sees Wasabi, Honey, GoGo, and Fred in action, he realizes that there's a much bigger world out there than really interests him". Adam Campbell - Fred, a comic-book fan who is also team mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Speaking of Miller, Williams said "He's a real student of comedy. There are a lot of layers to his performance, so Fred ended up becoming a richer character than anyone expected", both literally and metaphorically. Miranda Cosgrove - GoGo, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. Peter said "She's definitely a woman of few words. We looked at bicycle messengers as inspiration for her character". Eddie Rouse - Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers. On the character, director Peter Jackson said "He's actually the most conservative, cautious—he [sic] the most normal among a group of brazen characters. So he really grounds the movie in the second act and becomes, in a way, the voice of the audience and points out that what they're doing is crazy". Brittany Jacobs - Honey Lemon, a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Williams said "She's a glass-is-half-full kind of person. But she has this mad-scientist quality with a twinkle in her eye — there's more to Honey than it seems". Ross Lynch - Cody, a handsome football player and Honey Lemon's love interest. Adam Brody - Freddie, Baymax's buddy at San Fransokyo. Heath Ledger - Lenny, Baymax's other buddy and Cody's white robot at San Fransokyo. Kelsey Grammer - Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of a robotics program at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who becomes an extremely powerful masked supervillain. According to film merchandising, this supervillain alter ego is named "Yokai". Billy Crystal - Alistair Krei, a pioneer entrepreneur, tech guru, and the CEO of Krei Tech and is always on the hunt for the next big thing. Liza Snyder - Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt and guardian. Stan Lee - Fred's father, Lee's likeness was used for the character. Katharine McPhee - Abigail Callaghan, the daughter of Professor Callaghan and a test pilot for Krei Tech. Derrick O'Connor - Sergeant Gerson, the desk sergeant for the San Fransokyo Police Department. Frank Miller - Newscaster Zak Penn - Newscaster 2 Ben Foster - Newscaster 3 Media Release *''Big Hero 6'' is released on Blu-Ray and DVD April 29, 2008. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index #Building Baymax (0:00:00-0:02:45) #Robot Wrestling (0:02:45-0:07:12) #Tonight's Breaking News (0:07:12-0:09:23) #Lenny (0:09:23-0:12:04) #The Motorcycle (0:12:04-0:15:00) #Meeting the Crew (0:15:00-0:18:44) #Football Player of Her Dreams (0:18:44-0:22:14) #"Someone Has To Help" (0:22:14-0:27:29) #Getting Organized (0:27:29-0:30:59) #The Café (0:30:59-0:34:00) #Chasing Baymax (0:34:00-0:36:48) #A Factory of Microbots (0:36:48-0:41:44) #The DMV (0:41:44-0:45:24) #Training (0:45:24-0:52:13) #After Eating Before Swimming (0:52:13-0:55:33) #The Man with the Kabuki Mask (0:55:33-1:02:14) #Fred's House (1:02:14-1:07:34) #Becoming a Team (1:07:34-1:11:45) #Staying Safe (1:11:45-1:14:26) #This is Not a Black Hole (1:14:26-1:17:48) #"You Found My Daughter?" (1:17:48-1:21:23) #Touchdown (1:21:23-1:23:24) #Bad Scanning (1:23:24-1:26:04) #Way Back (1:26:04-1:28:54) #Finding Cody (1:28:54-1:33:02) #Preparing to Defeat (1:33:02-1:41:52) #Arrested (1:41:52-1:43:32) #All is Revealed (1:43:32-1:49:12) #"I Wore Them Front, I Wore Them Back" (1:49:12-1:52:12) #Ending Credits (1:52:12-2:01:59) *Bonus Features *Audio **English (Dolby Surround 5.1) **French Canadian (Dolby Surround 2.0) **Spanish Latin American (Dolby Surround 2.0) **Portuguese Brazilian (Dolby Surround 2.0) *Set-Up **English for the Hearing Impaired **French **Spanish **Portuguese International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, United Arab Emirates, Philippines, Singapore and Switzerland: January 25, 2008 / April 29, 2008 (DVD) *Albany: August 6, 2008 / December 9, 2008 (DVD) *Angola: August 12, 2008 / January 13, 2009 (Angolan DVD) *Arabia and Egypt: December 12, 2008 / May 19, 2009 (Arabic DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: February 1, 2008 / April 15, 2008 (Spanish DVD) *Azerbaijan: November 7, 2008 / February 3, 2009 (DVD) *Bahrain: January 25, 2008 / May 27, 2008 (DVD) *Belarus: March 31, 2008 / September 16, 2008 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): May 7, 2008 / November 4, 2008 (Flemish DVD) *Bosnia: May 21, 2008 / November 18, 2008 (DVD) *Brazil: January 16, 2008 / April 8, 2008 (DVD) *Bulgaria: December 26, 2008 / June 2, 2009 (DVD) *Canada: January 25, 2008 / April 8, 2008 (DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: December 26, 2012 / June 4, 2013 (Spanish DVD) *China: October 8, 2008 / May 5, 2009 (DVD) *Czech Republic: April 25, 2008 / September 23, 2008 (DVD) *Denmark: May 14, 2008 / October 28, 2008 (DVD) *Estonia: June 20, 2008 / December 2, 2008 (DVD) *Finland: March 14, 2008 / November 4, 2008 (DVD) *France: April 2, 2008 / August 19, 2008 (DVD) *Georgia: February 15, 2008 / June 3, 2008 (DVD) *Germany: March 19, 2008 / September 2, 2008 (DVD) *Greece: May 21, 2008 / November 25, 2008 (DVD) *Hong Kong: July 3, 2008 / January 6, 2009 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: June 13, 2008 / November 18, 2008 (DVD) *Iceland: August 12, 2008 / January 26, 2009 (DVD) *Indonesia: January 27, 2009 / June 3, 2009 (DVD) *India: February 3, 2009 / June 10, 2009 (DVD) *Iran: February 24, 2009 / July 7, 2009 (DVD) *Israel: March 14, 2008 / December 2, 2008 (Hebrew DVD) *Italy: April 9, 2008 / October 7, 2008 (DVD) *Jamaica: December 19, 2008 / July 7, 2009 (DVD) *Japan: June 11, 2008 / November 11, 2008 (DVD) *Kabardia: December 12, 2008 / July 7, 2009 (Kabardian DVD) *Karachay-Balkar: February 24, 2009 / July 14, 2009 (Karachay DVD) *Kazakhstan: March 31, 2009 / August 7, 2009 (DVD) *Kenya: May 21, 2008 / November 7, 2008 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: April 13, 2008 / August 12, 2008 (DVD) *Kuwait: September 2, 2008 / December 9, 2008 (DVD) *Lebanon: April 7, 2009 / September 1, 2009 (DVD) *Latvia: February 22, 2008 / June 10, 2008 (Latvian DVD) *Lithuania: May 21, 2008 / October 14, 2008 (Lithuanian DVD) *Malaysia: January 20, 2009 / June 9, 2009 (Malay DVD) *Mongolia: May 20, 2009 / November 17, 2009 (Mongolian DVD) *Morocco: December 5, 2008 / May 26, 2009 (DVD) *Netherlands: May 7, 2008 / October 28, 2008 (Dutch DVD) *Norway: June 6, 2008 / November 4, 2008 (DVD) *Oman: March 24, 2009 / August 21, 2009 (DVD) *Panama and Spain (Catalan dubbing): June 27, 2008 / November 25, 2008 (DVD) / December 16, 2008 (Catalan DVD) *Poland: September 19, 2008 / March 17, 2009 (Polish DVD) *Portugal: June 11, 2008 / November 11, 2008 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: July 4, 2008 / December 2, 2008 (Macedonian DVD) *Romania: February 24, 2008 / July 4, 2008 (DVD) *Russia: May 21, 2008 / October 7, 2008 (DVD) *Slovakia: August 5, 2008 / December 2, 2008 (DVD) *Slovenia: September 5, 2008 / February 3, 2009 (DVD) *Sweden: May 28, 2008 / December 23, 2008 (DVD) *Taiwan: March 21, 2008 / October 14, 2008 (DVD) *Thailand: June 6, 2008 / November 18, 2008 (DVD) *Turkey: September 3, 2008 / January 6, 2009 (DVD) *Ukraine: January 26, 2009 / June 2, 2009 (DVD) *Vietnam: May 20, 2009 / November 10, 2009 (DVD) DVD Previews *Kung Fu Panda Sneak Peek with Jack Black (In Theaters June 6) *27 Dresses Trailer (Look For It On DVD) *Deception Trailer (In Theaters Now) *Big Hero 6: Motion Picture Soundtrack Commercial Quotes *Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)/Quotes Other Languages * Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)/Other Languages Soundtrack *Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)/Soundtrack Credits *Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)/Credits Language Dubs * Big Hero 6 (Live Action 2008 Film)/Language Dubs Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2008 Films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s